


Become Pure

by LittleHidingPo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Needles, Sexual Coercion, Tags Contain Spoilers, Young Horde Prime, Young Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHidingPo/pseuds/LittleHidingPo
Summary: One of Horde Prime's early conquests, a planet of fauns has graciously surrendered to their new ruler. One faun has even volunteered to be a biological ambassador to help further Prime's research into genetics. She may have gotten in over her head, however...
Relationships: Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins rather teasingly, but becomes explicitly sexual a couple of chapters in. Please see tags for warnings.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [Evouno](https://twitter.com/evounopandemony?s=09) for giving us this saucy younger Prime and for allowing me to use him for my entertainment. Also thank you to everyone on Discord for encouraging this mindless self-indulgence!

There’s an important fact she needs to share with their new ruler. The deity who came from the sky--raining down pure white creatures who accepted her people’s immediate acquiescence with green-laced smiles--must know how delicate the fauns are. The appearance of strange buildings in the sky was enough to sow panic, before the Light of Prime shone on them all, declaiming on his new era of Peace.

If it had occurred to any of her people (and how odd, now, to conceive of a people as “hers” and another people as not “hers”; but that was moot, for they were now all one under Prime’s glorious reign), to oppose this stranger, well, no one had expressed it and neither should she. For the good of their peaceful lives she’d gladly accept the guidance of one who controlled the stars. Volunteer, even, to be a biological ambassador upon his flagship after all diplomacy was concluded.

But when she laid eyes upon the figure of their “Emperor” she froze. Her heart fluttered and her head became light, because it really was _him_. The one from all of the projections, the one in whose image the pure-white brothers were made. The one whose powerful voice enveloped them all with speeches proclaiming his love and devotion to them, the small and meek.

She took him in--his vestment that began snow-white at the hem and darkened seamlessly to a star-speckled black over his neck and broad chest, his long ears somehow similar to her own, though pointed where hers were rounded, and his eyes. Two eyes where her people had eyes, and then two smaller eyes on his right side. The extra pair of eyes flickered in different directions, but when his main pair of eyes found her, all four snapped to focus their attention on her.

That was when she fainted.

She didn’t completely lose consciousness, but her legs did give out and the brothers flanking her had to catch her. There were angry voices, she thought she caught the word “resisting” and she wanted to explain, but her mouth wouldn’t listen. Hands on her arms pulled roughly enough to draw out a cry, and then a smooth, chiding voice cut through the chaos.

“Brothers. That is no way to treat an esteemed guest.”

Everything went black with shock again, for the voice, _his_ voice, had come from right in front of them, not from the top of the ship’s ramp. When she stirred a few moments later she was no longer on the ground surrounded by grabbing hands, but cradled gently in someone’s arms. The faun opened her eyes to see the Prime’s face only inches from her own. A short lock of feathery white hair tickled his forehead; the rest was brushed back from his face in an elegant sweep.

“Fear not, child. It is understandable to be overcome in the presence of your Emperor.” He wore a small smile, like they shared an inside joke. She did feel like a child, too small and weak to stand on her own and needed coddling.

“Forgive me,” she murmured, wriggling just a bit to be let down. Instead, his grip around her tightened, and his smile grew… mischievous? Like the smile the little village boys wore when they had a plan to steal sweets. 

“There is nothing to forgive, soft one.” They stepped inside the ship and the sounds of the world were shut out. Still, he did not set her down, his grip remaining tight. “You really are so very soft. Consider this part of the study we agreed to. I shall be conducting it, after all.”

“You?” she squeaked. “I didn’t- I thought it would be- that is I never dreamed--.”

“Hush, darling,” he said patiently. “You are a precious member of my flock now. You have proven worthy of my care, and care for you I shall.” He pressed his forehead to hers in a sort of nuzzle, drawing a small “meep!” from her. This seemed to delight Prime, and he continued walking. “What a sweet noise! I shall have to see if my brothers can learn a thing or two from you…”

“From me?” It came to her that she still hadn’t explained herself, that she had only stammered her way through this conversation so far. She steeled herself as best as she could. “Lord Prime, I should first tell you, my people are easily shocked and --”

“I know, darling, it’s quite endearing. Your diplomats tried admirably to pretend otherwise, as if that would earn my respect. But here is something you should all remember.” He turned the full force of this four-eyed gaze on her again. “Prime sees all. Prime knows all.”

She gulped and placed a hand over her beating heart, willing it to calm down. 

Then Prime’s beatific smile returned. “You will all learn soon enough. You’re such devoted creatures already. We are here.”

One of the brothers who had been escorting them raised his hand to a wall. When he swiped it, a doorway appeared and beyond it a circular chamber filled with equipment. Great cylinders of green liquid cast a strange glow in the room, illuminating a hanging rack of tubing, a rolling table bearing a tray of metal utensils, and a larger padded table long enough for a brother to lie upon. Or a faun. 

Prime placed her gently on the large table, and she sank into generous padding. Their escort busied themselves around the room booting up various machines.

No longer cuddled against his chest, she held her own arms for warmth. The room was chilly. She lifted her head, determined to do a better job of representing her people. “Thank you,” she said to Prime, “for carrying me all that way. It was… an honor, I think.”

There was a small noise, just a slightly hitched breath somewhere in the room. The faun looked around curiously, but all the attendants were busy at their stations. Prime raised a perfectly sculpted pale brow. “You think?”

She swallowed. “I can’t help but feel some self-consciousness at needing such assistance. Part of me finds it embarrassing. If you’re to study my people--”

“You are operating under a false impression, love.” She blinked at this particular pet name. “‘Your’ people are now _my_ people. As long as you bask in Prime’s light, exert Prime’s will, you are _mine_ .” He approached an acolyte, who stood at attention instantly. Prime stroked the brother’s jaw and the brother trilled happily. “You should be thankful to be blessed with my touch. So don’t _think_ . You _are_ honored, understand?”

“Of course!” she said, feeling relieved. “I _am_ honored.” She also ached just a little, seeing Prime’s attention on the acolyte. He murmured something in the brother’s ear that elicited a strange high-pitched noise and a blush. Prime patted the acolyte’s cheek. “We shall work on it,” he said, and returned to the table where the faun sat fidgeting.

“Begin recording,” Prime said lazily. An attendant typed at his station, and a machine hummed slightly. On one of the machines an eyeball-like appendage rose up and an indicator light blinked on. 

“So,” he said, turning again to the faun. “Let us begin.”

She held up her head proudly while he examined her, even when he began by running his fingers through her hair--slowly. He spoke toward the eyeball machine. “Candidate is a mammalian, pre-technological species. From the waist up it is much like us, indicating either convergent evolution or a common ancestor--promising. However from the waist down the candidate expresses a pelage of delightfully soft, short hair until the foot, which is a delicate cloven hoof.”

As he spoke, he trailed his fingers lightly down her body, ending by grasping her ankle to better examine her hoof. She swallowed, still tingling from the journey of his hands. The soft pads of his fingers belied the sharp claws which he was so very careful to avoid scratching on her skin and fur.

“Lean forward,” he ordered, still in the same projecting tone he used for his narration. She obeyed, and his claws skimmed her collarbone as he moved behind her. 

“Candidate has -- the most adorable tail!” He ran the length of her tail through his palms, all three feet of it. She suppressed another _meep_ but some sound escaped because Prime paused his examination of the tufted tip. “Did you say something?”

“Um! That was -- ah, sensitive, is all.”

“Do feel free to make that sound again. As I said before, my dear brothers could stand to learn from a sweet thing like you.”

 _Learn what?_ But she refrained from asking. She was beginning to learn that her Lord Prime had an interesting sense of humor. She’d do her best to please him.

A hand rested at the base of her neck. “For the next part I’ll have to ask you to remove your clothing, sweetheart.” The faun wore only a blouse to protect her delicate unfurred top half. It wasn’t taboo to remove clothing in front of others, but Prime and his brothers wore far more than the fauns, and she thought it may be a cultural difference. And the room was cold...

The gentle tug of cloth against her skin was the only indication of what he was doing, and then her back was bare. 

She tried to fight a blush, clutching her blouse to her chest. It's only an exam, she thought. And it is Prime's will.

“Don’t be shy,” he murmured. “Though you are not yet made in my image, your lovely body has been chosen to potentially augment my flock.”

The faun tilted her head, twisting to look at him behind her. “I thought this was simply an exchange of information. What do you mean by ‘augment’?”

He extended an arm, sweeping it to indicate the brothers still diligently working at their stations. “I have crafted my dear brothers with my own hands,” Prime said. He ensnared one around the waist, and the crafted creature gave an audible pur, never stopping his work at the keyboard. “I’ve been perfecting their composition for centuries, molding a perfect being and using that mold to clone an entire army of perfect beings. When our genetic material can no longer contain my vision, or when a certain feature may be useful to spreading my Light, I augment our DNA with that of a carefully chosen few.” He pecked the brother--the clone--on the cheek before turning back to the faun. “You, soft one, have been chosen.”

She turned back around, unable to control her expression of shock. Chosen? But she had volunteered to be part of this study. When had he chosen her?

“That’s the physical done.” Prime’s voice was back to narrating. “Next is the hormone test. 

Spikes of pain shot through the faun’s back. She gasped, going rigid at the sensation of three thick needles plunging into her flesh, up to some cold metal hilt. Her breathing grew heavy in panic when they didn't retract, when they remained buried in her skin and muscle. 

"Ah, forgive my lack of warning," Prime said, though he sounded more amused than repentant. "I need to test how you react to a certain hormone cocktail. To ensure your physiological makeup isn't inherently incompatible with mine, you see." She grew cold from the inside out. She could feel the liquid pumping from the needles into her body, sending her heart fluttering, making her chest buzz. 

Then, all at once, she went from cold to burning hot. A low moan rose from her throat. She still clutched her blouse, but suddenly it was all she could do to push away the cloth and try to cool her body. The injection sites in her back pinched and hurt sharply from the movement, so she went rigid again to avoid jostling them.

When Prime moved back into her line of vision, his fingers were steepled and he had a wicked grin on his elegant face. "Nasty, isn't it?" he purred. "I'm still refining the solution. It’s so much quicker to test with a living candidate."

The faun’s thoughts couldn't settle on any one place enough to form a response. The needles in her back. The rush of hormones pulsing through her. The cold-hot sensation, her body revolting at the intrusion. She could only gape at Prime smiling before her. 

"My," he said, "that's a delicious expression you have. Desperation," he rolled the idea around almost with a sigh.

He disappeared behind her again. She gasped again when the needles withdrew. She felt every millimeter of metal as it slid from her skin. Already she could feel her heart calming despite the foreign hormones still flowing through her. 

A light touch. She thought it was Prime's fingertips inspecting one of the needle sites, until a hotter presence bloomed. The feeling of lips and a tongue, lapping at one painful area left behind by a thick needle. 

"P-Prime," she stammered. Her skin was so sensitive now, and every wet stroke of his tongue felt like a balm.

"Mmm." He merely hummed once, barely acknowledging her unasked questions. A smooth hand lay on her right shoulder. Steadying her? Comforting her? She wasn’t sure whether it was working.

Warmth against her ear. "How do you feel?" She could smell a hint of blood on his breath, and she shuddered.

"Very strange," she choked out. "The solution was c-cold going in, but now I feel like I'm burning up. Why did you lick me?"

Lord Prime chuckled. “I couldn’t resist, soft one. You were shuddering so sweetly and I just had to taste what you were feeling.” He breathed into her neck. She found herself leaning into his warmth, despite the chemicals still heating her up from the inside. 

“Is this right?” she panted. “Is this what’s supposed to happen?”

“ _Yesss_. You’re reacting wonderfully.” 

Her head spun with pleasure at his voice, his praise. “What else can I do for you?” she asked, slurring her words just a little.Though her body felt out of control, her mind was sharply focused on one thing -- pleasing her new god.

“Such an eager thing you are! Very good.” But then he pulled back, leaving her alone with her burning body. He stepped in front of her again, walking away with clicking heels. A small whine came unbidden from her throat, and he paused to grace her with his glance. She noticed his earrings catching the light and she became fascinated with their glitter. “Poor dear,” he said, tilting his head. “Brothers, attend to her. Collect more data. I will return shortly.” He showed a glint of teeth before turning and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of Prime’s clones approached her, and she shrank away, hazily remembering their rough treatment when she had fainted. But their hands were gentle, if insistent, as they moved her limbs and prodded her body. Another needle entered her, this time drawing blood from her arm and quickly retracting. A bandage was immediately applied to the site. On her other arm a brother was placing a sticky pad with a wire running to one of the machines. He held her wrist as he checked a reading. When he made to let go, she desperately clasped his hand in hers. 

His ears twitched and he looked at her curiously. “Sorry…” she trailed off, unsure how to express her sudden need for contact. Surprisingly, the corner of his mouth lifted. Though he was a clone of Lord Prime, this one’s smile felt different. Like they shared an understanding. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and held on while he went about his work typing into a keyboard with his free hand.

Relieved, she tried to distract herself from her nerves by examining his fingers and the prominent claws the clones were all so careful with. She was tracing the strange gradient where skin faded into talon when an identical pair of fingers pinched her ear. She gave a  _ Meep! _ and jumped in her seat. The other clone had taken one of her long, furred ears in his fingers and was rubbing it, a bit harshly, she thought.

The clone holding her hand made a noise like a squeak. The one holding her ear spoke. “No, it’s more like--” and then  _ he _ squeaked. The two chirruped at each other bizarrely and the faun could almost forget her buzzing body from watching them. Then, as one, they looked at her and said, “Help us. Help us please Prime.”

“I want to please him, too.” She frowned, somehow sensing her words weren’t coming out right. The clone holding her hand made a note on his keyboard.

“Hormones have an inebriating effect on the Candidate, apparently inhibiting speech,” he muttered. Then he turned back to her. “Teach us the vocalization that pleases Prime.” His claws dug into her hand, and she yelped, more out of surprise than pain. “That.”

And so began a different sort of prodding and poking, any action that could provoke her into making the noise. The clones discovered her ears were especially sensitive and she mewled under their rubbing and pinching and one even nipped at the tip of her ear with his sharp teeth.  _ That _ drew out the sound they wanted and set off a series of ear-bitings that had her squirming in discomfort. 

Apparently, the demonstration worked. One clone  _ meeped _ and let go of her. The other followed suit, though he still held the faun’s hand. She opened her eyes to see Lord Prime lounging in a chair in front of them, legs crossed and vestment draped gracefully over his lap. He rested his head on one hand with half-lidded eyes. “Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

The two clones knelt. “Revered brother,” urged the one holding her hand, “we were researching the vocalizations of the Candidate in order to better please you.”

“And please me you have,” Prime cooed, rising from his seat. “Made me hungry, in fact.” He approached the faun and took her free hand. She felt the clone’s grip tighten a little, and though his head was still bowed she caught an encouraging smile from him. 

“I hope my dear brothers have not tired you out, soft one.” He stroked her ear with a featherlight touch. She leaned her head into his hand. “I’m afraid we have just a few more tests to run and then you may rest.”

“Hmm…” The faun found she didn’t much care what came next as long as she could stay this close to Lord Prime. She’d do anything for him.

\---

Once again, she had to be carried, and once again Lord Prime deigned to hold her himself. This time she snuggled close to him, hooking her arms around his neck and resting her sore ear against his collarbone. Somehow the heat in her body mingled with his in a way that, instead of being unbearably hot, made the warmth sink into her bones and relax her muscles. She felt the loss keenly when he set her down on another table in another room filled with machines. “Hush,” he said soothingly when she whined. He pet her on the head. “Soon.”

She wasn’t sure what was “soon” but she took the comfort while she could.

The attendants had followed them and busied themselves once again. This time the faun noticed when one began preparing a needle attached to a bag. Prime followed her gaze. “This will be the last injection, darling. A dye to help certain parts of your body stand out during your scan.”

She grimaced. She’d had enough of needles today. But if Prime willed it…

At his instruction she laid out on the table. She blearily noticed she was still naked and wondered what had become of her shirt. It didn’t seem to matter, so she let the thought go. The friendly clone from before came to her with the needle and stuck it into her arm once again. She watched the colorless “dye” flow from the bag to the tube to the needle in her skin. If it affected her at all, she couldn’t feel it through the buzzing and burning still coursing through her body. The friendly clone gave her a small nod and left, to be replaced by Prime. Her tail twitched happily.

“This will be quick. Stay very still,” he ordered. That was all he said before pressing a button that made the machines in the room come alive. He stepped back until he was out of her sight. She fought to obey his command and didn’t lift her head to look for him. She didn’t move either when a part of the machine attached to her table whirred to life and began moving towards her. It was a great ring of metal that turned slowly, and the faun was set to go straight through the middle of the ring. 

She could feel her heart beating madly as it moved around her body, scanning up and down swiftly, loudly. The metal rattled, engines hummed, machines made blaring noises she couldn’t identify, and she couldn't see Prime at all. She wanted to rip the needle from her arm and bolt, but he’d told her to  _ stay still _ and she  _ must _ obey. He promised it would be quick, and his word was his will, his will the very fabric of the universe. She could endure for him. 

The ring screeched around her head once more, and tears sprang to her eyes.  _ He said it would be quick… _

The pitch of machine noise changed. The ring didn’t make another circuit of her body. Everything seemed to be settling back into a resting place. Still, the faun didn’t move.  _ He said stay still… _

Footsteps. A clone fiddled with her needle, and she couldn’t tell if it was the friendly hand-holding one or not. She was free of the needle in a moment, and she wondered if that meant she could get up. But the thought of disappointing Lord Prime was more upsetting than the loud machines, so she stayed put, barely breathing.

At length, he appeared, hands outstretched. “Very good. You did well.” Her heart soared, but she didn’t speak. He seemed almost puzzled for a moment, then laughed. “You may move, sweet one.”

She launched herself at him, the breath she’d been holding bursting from her chest in a tearless sob. He accepted her into his arms magnanimously. Instantly the stress in her body settled into comfort. She felt boneless with relief. Even her tail was limp. Prime stroked her hair, running his claws tenderly behind her ear. “Now, now. Was that frightening?”

“Loud…”

“You’re safe now, dear. One last test and then you may rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

"What now?" She leaned into his firm chest, marveling at his height--this close her eyes could only trace the star-speckled gradient of his beautiful robe. How safe and relaxed she felt now that she was with him. She was so entranced by the feeling of his hands lightly rubbing her back that she missed his initial response to her question.

“--will involve nothing too taxing, in theory.” The faun leaned back just enough to see Prime’s angular face and his smile, which she decided was reassuring rather than wicked now. How could she have ever assigned such a word to Lord Prime? She returned the smile, and he kissed her head. 

"Such a darling you are. You have served me well today. Come, let's get you away from these nasty machines."

This time she found her legs, and with his arm wrapped around her shoulders she made her wobbly way to yet another room. (It occurred to her that she had no idea where she was in this ship or how to get out. But that didn't matter.) 

This next room didn't have machines or needles, just a simple sleek chair and a side table upon which a new clone placed a tray with a single cup. He bowed his head to Prime, who affectionately pet the other's hair. "Thank you, little brother."

"It is my honor, to serve you, Lord Prime," said the clone who caught Prime's hand and kissed his fingers. The faun gasped softly, but Prime seemed to reward the boldness with a scritch along the clone's jaw. She thought she caught a low pur coming from the smaller one. Lucky man. 

Determined to earn such attention, she carefully picked her way to the chair, her hooves fighting with the too-smooth floor without Prime's supporting arms. In her drunken state she nearly knocked the cup from the table, and one of their escort dove to steady it, giving her a glare when the contents were safe. The other escort--the friendly one, it seemed--took her arm to help her sit. Embarrassed, she glanced at Prime to see if he'd caught the clumsy moment ( _ Prime sees all _ )--only to hide her face in her hands. 

Prime was thoroughly kissing the clone who had brought the cup. She couldn't see their faces at this angle, but there was no mistaking their arms wrapped around one another, the way the taller Prime enveloped the smaller clone in an embrace bordering on lewd. The clone's claws threaded through Prime's feathery hair. A satisfied hum reached her ears and she couldn’t tell if it came from Lord Prime or the clone.

The faun felt her heart ache at the sight between her fingers. She wanted that. But she wasn’t his. How laughable to think she could be anything special to the Emperor of her world. When had she even started thinking she could be? He'd just met her that day. Her mind felt so vague and untethered, the only clear thought being her desire to earn his praise…

A click of heels announced his approach. She looked up, up into Prime’s looming face, so tall and far away. Not a hair was out of place after his stolen moment with the clone. He was smirking at her. She looked away, ashamed.

He grasped the arms of the chair on either side of her, trapping her. He leaned in closer, forcing her to see only his brilliant face. 

"Do you trust me, soft one?"

She drank in his voice. "Of course."

"Do you wish to honor me as they do?"

As “they” do? Well, was she not jealous of the scene she'd just witnessed? If that was an acceptable way to show her gratitude to him for showing her his light, then perhaps she wasn't yet lost. "Yes!" She exclaimed, "Please, give me a chance!"

She'd been braced to launch herself out of her seat, to do whatever he commanded of her, so her arms were in exactly the right position when bands snapped around her wrists, binding her to the chair. "What?" Then her legs, too, were bound to the chair's legs, and she was helpless to move.

"Shhh," hushed Prime, stroking her cheek with one claw. "Think of what comes next as a trust exercise. You said you trust me, and so," he held the cup to her lips. "Drink."

She didn't hesitate. She barely registered the green liquid as she gulped it down, as if she had been without sustenance for days and this was the sweetest spring water. In reality it was tasteless and lukewarm and went down easily. Not a drop was wasted.

He put the cup down, and for a moment they watched one another. After a few seconds Prime’s face seemed to contort in disappointment. “Null once again. I thought for sure this time--”

Then every muscle in the faun’s body seized. She shouted, not a sweet little yelp but a full scream as her every nerve was set on fire. She surged against her bonds, suddenly  _ needing _ to move, to release the energy coursing through her, to escape the foreign feelings raging through her body. All down her spine and through her limbs bolts of electricity jolted. Her gut wrenched, and she ached down to her loins. It was a feeling she had only heard about, had only ever vaguely felt herself and never in any urgent way. But now,  _ now _ she was overwhelmed by the force of the  _ need  _ alongside a piercing sensation in her head that was somehow comforting and alarming all at once.

The chair jerked. Had she broken a restraint? But no, she still couldn’t move on her own. The chair itself was unfolding, puppeting her into a standing position. She pulled but could not control the movements, and then she kept straining anyway using the pain at her wrists and feet to at least attempt to funnel this ache throughout her body into some tangible, familiar form. Of course, it did nothing to help. And her thoughts were incomprehensible--she thought she saw herself as she must look right now, struggling and panicked and panting like she was  _ hot _ so very hot. There was a flicker of amusement, a feeling of triumph, but neither of these feelings was hers...

When the chair stopped moving, she was eye-level with Lord Prime, and his entire gaze was on her. Gasping, the faun tried to speak, but speak of what? She saw Prime and she saw herself and she sensed other viewpoints, too distant to define but definitely  _ there _ , all around her. Her mind felt not her own, to say nothing of her body burning worse than ever. She couldn’t close her thighs to hide the patch of fur between her legs that was quickly growing slick in expectation. ( _ Of what? _ )

Prime took her face in gentle hands, smiling wider than ever. Then he kissed her.

There was no faun left, only Prime. He snaked through her mind, his now, all his. He noted every reaction, every thought, cataloging data for his subordinates to record. He took pleasure in her quaint memories and then tossed them aside. He bathed in her need of him, breathing in her racing pulse and her fear of the unknown. Oh, how well he had chosen, how pure she was. The precious faun was full of desirable traits to mix and match in future clones while herself being a delightful new plaything for him and his brothers to enjoy.

Their mouths pulled apart, and she returned to herself. Still, she was not alone in her own mind anymore.

Prime’s thumbs rubbed at her cheeks where tears tracked. When had she started crying? It didn’t matter. She leaned forward, only wanting to recapture Prime’s lips. What she'd just experienced was strange, yes, but glorious as well. To give over to his presence completely was a relief of sorts. It was the freedom of baring all and having nothing to hide, all doubts and fears and secret shames laid out, no longer hers to cover up. Prime stayed just out of reach of her mouth, a fanged grin on his face.

“You are perfect,” he whispered. “Rejoice, little sister, for you are mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains explicit sex. You have been warned (or encouraged?).
> 
> Big kudos to [LadyBianry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinary/pseuds/LadyBinary) for workshopping this chapter for me! It's the first porn I've written in years, and her suggestions really helped me take it to the next level.

“You are perfect,” he whispered. “Rejoice, little sister, for you are mine.”

The faun’s heart sang. His, his, she was his. He’d called her perfect, even after seeing into her mind, saw her and found her worthy. Nothing mattered, not even her body. It could burn to ashes, and she’d still belong to Lord Prime.

“There’s no need for that,” he crooned, nibbling at her ear and eliciting a squeak. “Your body can be of much better use to me as it is. What a fascinating side effect, this reaction of yours." She squirmed, wishing she could close her legs. "Ah, but you’re frightened of these feelings, yes?" Prime continued. "They are quite new to you. Not to worry. We shall help you get to know the precious vessel which you inhabit.” 

He trailed his fingers off her cheeks, leaving her to simmer in her desire. “Come, my Chosen,” he said, and the two clones who had followed them throughout the day knelt before him. WIth deft hands they unclasped his vestment, taking it apart piece by piece until Prime stood naked before her. Her remaining senses of modesty and respect caused her to look away, but his voice drew her back to him. “Do not avert your eyes. Gaze upon Perfection and know you are in the presence of a god.” His claw caught her chin and tilted her head up. 

Other than the skull-white of his face, his entire body was a dusky cobalt blue, smooth and somehow calming to look at. His broad chest tapered to a narrow waist and defined hipbones. And then, unable to help herself, she looked lower. At first she thought he was completely smooth at his crux, or that he had a mound like hers. But no, he was opening up, or rather, something was beginning to push its way out.

Another lurch below her stomach. A hunger gnawed at her, begging to be filled. Prime chuckled low. “You’ve barely the words to describe what you’re feeling, hmm? Do not worry. We shall demonstrate some of the many ways you can worship your ruler.”

The two clones appeared again on either side of him. One clone watched her with something malevolent in his gaze. He wrapped his arms around Prime’s torso posessively, running a hand down Prime’s abdomen, never breaking eye contact with the faun.  _ Interloper _ . The word floated across her mind, barely a whisper, and then disappeared into the humming background noise that now dominated her thoughts.

The other clone dropped to his knees and nuzzled his way up Prime’s thigh, leaving nips and kisses in his wake. The clones’ touches converged at the apex of his legs, carefully working at the sensitive area and drawing out of Prime’s body something bright and wet and alluring. Something  _ sacred…  _

The faun whimpered, wishing she could join them. Irrelevant thoughts lapped at her mind, distracting and disconcerting. Hazy visions enveloped her when she closed her eyes--unfamiliar landscapes, terrified strangers, and more mundane scenes that barely left an impression behind her eyelids before drifting away. She opened her eyes onto the glaring clone again. 

_ See what a true Chosen can do. _

The clone finally broke his glare away from her and buried his face in the crook of Prime’s neck and shoulder. He was kissing him, sucking at the skin and the faun even saw a flash of fang biting into the defined muscles. Prime let out a rumble of pleasure. He had a hand curled around each clone’s head, encouraging their ministrations. His main pair of eyes drifted closed, but his auxiliary pair stayed locked on the faun. 

_ A wet tongue against his neck, a flash of pain. The soft one is delightfully engrossed in the beautiful display before her. Let us give her a closer look. _

In a quick movement, Prime turned and pulled at the standing clone, dragging him along as he backed up closer to where the faun was bound and leaving the other clone to scurry after them. Prime pulled the clone’s mouth to his, and their kiss was instantly heavier and deeper than the one the faun had witnessed with the third clone earlier. They fell against her, Prime’s back pressed against her front. She noticed for the first time the five odd rings of metal set into his back, one on each shoulder blade, one below each of those, and one at the base of his neck. She didn’t have time to wonder about them, as the way Prime writhed against her insisted on far more of her attention.

_ I am an empathetic god. See how I take my pleasure, then give yours to me. _

One of his hands reached up behind him to pet the side of her face. She leaned into it. “Watch,” he commanded out loud. “Feel.”

The hand fell, grasping instead at the standing clone’s tabard. He ripped it aside and his claws caught at the fabric beneath, tearing his way to the clone’s sex, which was bulging and growing much like Prime’s had been.  _ To be honored by Prime's touch! _ He coaxed it out of its sheath with careful strokes and a tentacle-like member emerged between his fingers. 

The faun’s pulse raced, and the ache between her thighs multiplied. She felt the rumble of a laugh from Prime vibrate against her chest. “Yes, see how they yearn for me as you do. Do not be ashamed of your love."

The friendly clone on the floor moved between Prime and the other clone so he was faced with their two cocks. He took the other clone into his hand and ran his tongue up the underside of the tentacle. The faun shivered, a phantom pleasure sliding through her sex. At first the clone's member was pliant and flexible, but as the friendly one worked his mouth on and around it, it grew erect and firm. 

_ My brother and I know how to give pleasure. Can an untested weed like you do the same? _

_ She is our guest, she has earned Lord Prime’s favor. _

_ She has earned noth- _

An echo of pain made the faun twitch, and a yip sounded from the standing clone. He then moaned into Prime’s chest and jerked his hips. His brother took the shove with ease, smirking a little around his mouthful. A deeper presence in the faun’s mind, one that quietly dominated all the others, sent out a pulse of amusement and didn’t intervene.

Holding up his partner, Prime whispered in his ear and even the faun, close as she was against them, couldn't catch his voice. Yet words faded in and out of her consciousness.  _ My Chosen… enter me… _ The clone's moan pitched upward, and he made a desperate grab for Prime's neck, pulling his head down for a sloppy kiss. Prime allowed the forceful move, growling into the clone’s mouth.

The friendly clone solemnly backed away as the two's hips met. Their sexes entwined, Prime’s larger one easily engulfing the clone’s. A viscous liquid dripped from them both, making them slide and undulate against one another like tongues in a passionate kiss. Prime hiked his leg over the clone’s hip, leaning even more heavily on the faun as he reached down and slicked one hand with the abundant fluid. 

She couldn’t quite see what he did next--the angle was wrong--but she  _ felt _ it, a pointed invasion in both her mind and her vulva. Again, it was a phantom feeling--nothing actually touched her there, but the sensation of being breached made her wriggle in alarm. Prime made a satisfied sigh as he worked, allowing the clone to busy his mouth on his neck and chest.

Throughout it all, the faun’s heart pounded like thunder in her chest. She was surprised it hadn’t burst, that she hadn’t passed out long before now. After all, she’d done so at the mere sight of Prime just this morning. Now here she was, trussed up and pressed against him while he fingered himself in preparation for one of his own clones to enter him.  _ See how I take my pleasure, then give yours to me.  _ The memory of those words, realizing what they meant, made her want to both run away and stay. Run from these new sensations lighting up her body and stay to perhaps have them relieved. Either way it was moot; Prime willed her to stay, so stay she did.

A pur from Prime announced a shift. He withdrew his hand, still slick with fluid, and with his leg still wrapped around the clone’s hip, guided the other’s cock closer, angling his body just so until he grunted and the clone drew in a sharp breath. Prime wrapped his arms around the clone's shoulders, bringing him in for another rough kiss. His hips rocked back and forth, carefully at first, then quicker and more urgent. The clone brazenly locked his claws around Prime’s ass, apparently struggling to keep up.

They fucked right up against her. That was the only way to describe it. Prime’s broad back was hot against her bare skin, a constant see-saw of pressure and release as the clone  _ pushed _ into his emperor, and the emperor pushed back with the fervor of a creature consuming a long-awaited meal. The faun gasped in time with the rhythm of their thrusts. Her mind was a jumble of chaotic feelings, all of them so  _ good _ . She wanted to melt into the riot of sensations, become one with these bodies as with their minds. But no matter how she struggled, she was trapped. Her sore wrists wouldn't withstand much more scraping against the unrelenting manacles. 

But she dearly wanted to touch, to take for herself what she'd never had the courage to take before in her old life. For this was certainly the beginning of something new. Prime himself had declared her  _ his _ . Surely that meant she could devote her life to serving him now.  _ Serve me as they do _ , he’d said.

Prime tilted his head back against her shoulder and moaned. "Yes, little sister. You will have your chance." He grinned up at her and their panting breaths mingled as he rode the clone to a climax. The faun and the clone cried out together. He clone buried his face in Prime's chest, trembling and twitching as he came inside him. The faun could only whine--it wasn’t  _ quite _ a climax for her, but it was close, so agonizingly close.

Prime caught the clone around the waist, easing their hips apart and back together, wringing out every drop the clone provided. The faun whimpered even as the phantom feelings faded into gentle bliss, leaving her with only her very real ache. Soon Prime unhooked his leg from the clone’s waist and guided him out. He was limp in Prime’s arms.

“They tire so easily,” he mused out loud while handing the spent clone over to his friendly companion (who retained an admirable composure despite the bright flush of his face and the lusty glint to his eyes). “Lay him on the bed; he may wish to join us once he has caught his breath.”

Then Prime turned to the faun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may notice homages to LadyBinary's [To Desire Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054756/chapters/60683290). If you're here you've probably already seen it, but if not GET THEE TO HER FIC.

The faun was limp in her bonds. Though the hormones and other chemicals still crackled through her veins, she could do nothing but hang there and let the fire incinerate her from the inside out while unfamiliar voices simmered in the background of her thoughts. She looked at Lord Prime with a level gaze, beginning to accept her fate to stay locked up and unfulfilled forever. 

He chuckled, hands on his hips, erection full and pulsing between them. “Did I not promise you’d have your chance? My word is law, after all.” He snapped his fingers, and the manacles holding her upright released. 

She dropped like a sack of stones, breathless on her hands and knees. Prime bent over her. “Are you drained already, little sis--”

The faun launched herself up, barreling into Prime so that even he was caught off guard. Their teeth banged together, her lip cut on one of his fangs, but she didn’t care. She kissed him, clinging to his neck so hard that her feet were lifted off the ground. “Please,” she gasped, “let me worship you as well.”

Someone caught her around the waist and tore her from him. The faun twisted and saw that it was the friendly clone. Had he even left the room? An urgent attempt to soothe buzzed over her mind, but she’d already frozen in his arms, horrified at her own audacious behavior. This wasn't like her! She was just so… so restless, so confused. She almost wished to be chained down again. Better to be tortured by these feelings than embarrass herself by her own actions in front of--

She looked back to Prime, who had a hand to his mouth as if testing a sore spot. His lip was smudged red from where she’d bled on him. Slowly, he wiped the blood with his thumb, then tasted it. The smile he directed at the faun chilled her smouldering body to the bone.

“So we’re impatient, hm? Excellent.” She quivered in the clone’s arms as Prime took a step towards them. "Then this next part of our little 'experiment' should be interesting indeed."

He prowled forward. The arms around her waist tightened--were they reassuring or restraining? The susurrations in her mind blanketed over such nuances. What was clearer was a note of fear, and the faun's stomach swooped with renewed dread. If  _ he _ was afraid… 

She needed to bolt. She couldn’t bolt. Her legs trembled, and there was strength in the clone’s hold on her. He’d already handled her bodily with no effort at all. She looked around wildly and for the first time noticed a bed in a previously shadowed corner of the room. She hadn’t seen it at all from where she’d been bound, but now a soft light illuminated it and the spent clone, who had been divulged of his soiled clothing. Her eyes widened, and, despite the futility of it, she pushed at the clone holding her, struggling to flee.

Prime was close enough now that she could feel the heat from his body. She tried to shrink away, but there was nowhere to go. He reached for her, and she flinched, but he only placed his hand over her heart. He pushed.

Both the faun and the clone stumbled back a step. Then another. Prime herded them to the edge of the bed. None of his eyes ever left the faun. Then, even when they came to a stop and the clone’s grip on her slackened, she didn’t move. She couldn’t anymore. She felt outside her body. Trapped in his luminous green eyes.

Prime took her chin in his hand and swiped his thumb over her cut lip. "I think I like seeing you bleed," he murmured. In a horribly slow movement, he pressed their lips together. It was just the slightest pressure. She would have called it hesitant if she didn’t know Lord Prime never “hesitated” to do anything. No, he was… savoring. Tendrils of his looming presence combed through her mind like fingers through hair. His tongue slid over the cut on her lip. It stung, and he toyed with that little spark of pain, handling her blooming emotions like delicate flowers he could cup in his hands and crush easily. Distress, trepidation. Curiosity. Desire. 

The faun didn’t dare pull away or even breathe. Her heart pounded beneath his palm, as if it feared he would reach in and tear it out. The moment seemed held suspended in time as neither of them moved.

_ He stares into those big, round eyes, so innocent and yet so very needy. Already today he has unlocked so much of this candidate’s potential, both of them reveling in the newness of a pure one’s intense feelings. Prey caught in his claws, a life he can snuff out with a twitch of his hand. How much more interesting, though, to watch it squirm. _

Tenderly, but insistently, she was dragged backwards onto the bed. Prime let it happen, following with his hand over her heart.

She gave a perfunctory struggle, but that kiss reignited the lust her fear had temporarily overpowered. She finally broke the spell and looked pleadingly to her captor. The friendly clone was compassionate as ever, but his hands were firm as they guided her to the center of the grand bed. It could easily fit five people comfortably, and indeed the spent clone rested undisturbed at the far end.

“Pay him no mind, for now.” Prime sat on the faun’s other side and took her right hand in his, examining the marks there. “Poor child. You were so desperate to be free. You surprised even me.” His fingers skimmed the angry bruises and scrapes on her wrist. “You used pain to ground yourself. But careful.” He gave the sore spot a sharp press, drawing a small  _ Ah! _ from her. “One can easily become drunk on pain when mixing it with pleasure.”

A palm ran through the fur of her leg. She tore her gaze from Prime to find the friendly clone petting his way up her thigh, much as he had done for Prime what seemed like eons ago. He nuzzled her fur, higher and higher. She reached for him with her free hand but was caught by Prime. “Let yourself be pleasured, little one.” He pressed her hands to his chest. “If pain is what you seek, I am a generous god.” His sharp thumbs dug into her wrists at the same moment the clone probed her sex with a light tongue. She squealed and reflexively jerked away from them both. But Prime’s grasp was iron, and the clone had his arm slung around her thigh. Once again, she was trapped.

He brought his face closer to hers, once again overwhelming her with his gaze. “With every beat of your heart,” Prime breathed, shifting his grip to flex his claws against her chest, “I feel my essence sink deeper into your neurons. My connection to you grows stronger the more you  _ feel _ .” With inevitable strength, he pushed her until she sprawled on the bed. “Your very essence belongs to me now.” He pressed her wrists to the bed on either side of her head. 

Another exploratory nudge of the clone’s tongue drew out another whine. Prime took advantage of her open mouth and captured it with his own. She braced herself for another melding of minds, but he held back the greater mass of the link. The only sense she got was that he wanted  _ her _ to feel his tongue lolling against hers. Light and shadows, his tongue was long, and it was almost prehensile, so flexible and strong it was. 

She found herself kissing him back. Whenever a mote of fear pricked her mind--What if she disappointed him? What if she dishonored him somehow?--the thought was wafted away by his dominant presence.  _ Your every moan honors me _ . 

So she moaned into his mouth, long and loud. It wasn’t difficult, as the clone was becoming more confident in his strokes. He opened up her folds and rubbed in circles with his thumbs, massaging the area. His ministrations were sweet and delicate, all the more arousing for how indirect they were--only the lightest brush to her clitoris every few moments, all gentle probing and warm breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed to be touched- _ -tasted _ \--so intimately and for it to feel so good. Unbidden, her legs shifted further apart, allowing the clone more room to maneuver. 

Prime carefully extricated his tongue from hers, laughing low. "Yes," he rumbled, nipping at her cut lip, "let yourself go."

But she turned her head, trying in vain to hide her flushed face. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he whispered against her exposed neck. That tongue again, wet for a moment against her skin, before teeth grazed the soft flesh there. A shiver went up and down the faun's body. It started as little more than a pinch, but with each startled gasp she made, he bit harder, wider, and she sharply felt each divot his fangs left behind.  _ I think I like seeing you bleed _ echoed in her mind, and she wasn’t sure if it was her own memory of the words or him mulling over the idea of actually sinking his teeth into her artery.

He didn’t clarify, but he didn’t rip her throat out, either.

She tried to catch her breath. “I want... “ It came out too quiet, but Prime heard.

“Yesss?” His thumbs rubbed her sore wrists. 

She swallowed, face burning. “I want to honor you more than--Mm!” A playful flick from the clone distracted her. “M-more than this. How can _ I _ do more?”

“How indeed.” He seemed to be holding back a laugh. His body pressed closer to her side, his erection a burning presence on her hip. “Let me see…”

_ Let me  _ see.

The faun’s body went rigid, her eyes rolled back in her head. The tendrils that had been petting through her mind sunk deeper into her psyche, easily assuming total control of her movements. There was a break in her breathing, as if her lungs forgot for a moment how to pump air, and then everything started back up again and her limbs went limp.

The faun’s mouth formed words, but it was not her speaking. “This body is not quite ready for me.” Prime released her wrists and, like a puppet, she sat up. Her hand caressed her own neck where marks stood out starkly against her skin. Then down, fingering her collarbone, around the curve of her breast, skimming along her ticklish waist until she reached the ever patient one dutifully preparing her for him. “This one seems to have taken pity on you,” Prime said with her voice. The clone looked up from his work, and the taste of the faun’s own musk flooded her mouth when he made eye contact. 

_ He’s desperate for Lord Prime’s acknowledgment after so long watching from the sidelines and being overshadowed by his bolder brother and now this curious new sister. He likes her, and it is Prime’s will that he please her, so he does his best to be gentle with her delicate body and trembling reactions. But there, in her eyes, he sees Prime’s Light! _

She pet the clone’s head. “Our guest is not so weak as you think, patient one.” Her fingers curled into his hair and pulled. The clone mimicked the faun’s  _ meep!  _ perfectly. Contrite, he ducked his head again. He pressed his mouth against her lower lips harder and swirled his tongue with more urgency. She threw back her head and pushed back with her hips. “ _ Yes, more…! _ ” The clone grabbed both of her thighs and buried his face in her crotch, making lewd slurping noises in his enthusiasm. 

There was no room in the faun for embarrassment. Not while Prime resided in her. She was… at peace. With her own hands he explored her body, and she didn’t mind it. She squeezed her breasts and dragged her fingernails along her skin, leaving faint pink lines in their wake. She felt along her ribs and waist, teasing where light hair faded to fur in a smooth gradient. The patient clone continued licking and sucking, and always he eased up just as she felt she might reach a peak. It made her wriggle, being so close, but she didn’t feel denied. She knew she was being primed for something greater.

Her fingers joined the clone’s tongue, sinking deeper than he could reach. They slid in easily, she was so slick. “I think you are nearly ready,” she purred, stretching her walls bit by bit. “You’ve done well, patient one.” 

The clone looked up, a rapturous expression on his face. She guided his head up, away from her sex and to her face. She licked away the wetness clinging to his chin, and kissed him generously. She savored her own taste in his mouth, and though her tongue was not as long as Prime’s, the clone was thoroughly subdued. 

When her hand wandered to the back of his neck, he trilled happily. Tracing the edges of his port, she said huskily, "You have earned a special reward, I think. Simply be patient a little while longer."

He leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the movements of her hand. "I will suffer a thousand eons of waiting if it pleases you, my lord."

She chuckled. "Not so long, my dear. Not so long." 

With one last kiss on his cheek, she turned away from him to gaze upon the Prime, who reclined on his side with a smirk on his face. He'd been absently petting the fur on her hip, all of his focus on enjoying her body as she did. 

Her last sight of him was of his fangs flashing before her eyes rolled back in her head again. And this time, the smile was indeed unmistakably wicked. When sight returned, he knelt over her, his limbs a cage on either side of her body.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few long moments for the faun to recover her senses, to realize she could move her own limbs. Her overwhelming arousal made her gasp, as if she’d just resurfaced from a deep dive. Every time today she thought she couldn’t become more undone, Prime threw something else at her. She groaned and squirmed and pawed at Prime’s arms. “Please,” she whined.

“Not quite yet,” he admonished, though he allowed her to pull him down closer. He curled around her, and all she knew was his warmth. That, and a much more urgent heat rubbing against her lower body. He didn’t yet enter her, but he teased, giving her a chance to get used to the mere idea of his length and girth. 

The faun whimpered, not in distress but in anticipation. She arched against him experimentally and his amused hum turned to a hungry little growl.

“Still impatient. Careful. If you rush into things, you may get hurt.” He pushed her flat with a hand to her shoulder… then began dragging his claws down her front. He was much less gentle than when he'd been possessing her body, and those talons drew tiny beads of blood easily if he applied just enough pressure. It made her freeze instinctually, lest she provoke the predator further.

But… perhaps she  _ wanted _ to provoke him.

So, heedless of his claws, she lifted her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders. He allowed the movement, watching her with mild curiosity. The faun bit her lip, then sank her nails into his skin. She didn’t have his sharp fingers, but it was enough to make his ears twitch in surprise, and she felt that was reward enough. 

With a flick of his wrist, he opened a wound across the top of her small breast--nothing serious, but a deeper cut nonetheless that made the faun gasp and cling to him harder.

“You are full of surprises,” he said lightly. He ducked his head to lap at the wound, with that long, prehensile tongue, all while dragging his claws tantalizingly slowly down her sides. As he pet lower and lower, she instinctively drew her legs inward, but she was stopped by a hand on her knee. 

“Don’t close yourself off now, little one,” Prime said smoothly. He ran his hand up her thigh, parting the fur at her crux with deceptively gentle claws. 

“Please,” she whimpered again, though she didn’t know what she was begging for.

He chuckled, and there was a husky note beneath his amusement. “Tempting little thing. You are lucky I wish to keep you… unbroken. So not yet. Not quite yet.” His fingers ran slick with her fluid instantly. One slipped in, and oh, that careful claw of his! It didn't hurt, but she felt the danger of her position. If she were to move, that claw could cause horrible pain, the kind in which there would be very little pleasure mixed. She saw in his narrowed eyes that he knew this. Still, he continued to probe, slowly, with terrible precision. 

The faun’s grip on Prime’s shoulders tightened as the pad of his finger circled her walls, testing their give. “So small,” he said. Was that pity in his voice? “We shall have to go even slower than I imagined. Relax, soft one.” He leaned over her, his hand not leaving her mound. “I will care for you.”

He gave her a sweet kiss--not the hungry, devouring grab of earlier, but an assurance. He’d protect her. He would never cause pain she did not  _ want _ . Prime’s Light is peace.

She gave in enough to relax her legs, allowing him better access. Prime hummed approvingly against her lips and carefully slipped another finger into her. His free hand traveled up her body in an echo of his earlier physical examination, which felt so long ago. Waist. Ribs. Clavicle. Even now he cataloged her every sigh and whine, noting what made her most flustered or tense and using that knowledge to terrible effect.

She drew in a sharp breath when he brushed the cut at her breast. It was a struggle to not writhe, especially with the way his fingers below pressed and stretched her. He masterfully balanced both sensations, never letting one overwhelm the other. Bit by bit, he coaxed her to relax even around his dangerous claws, whether they were on her or inside her.

And, never out of mind, there was that pulsing hot tentacle. Given their difference in size, she should have been afraid. And she was. But mostly she just wanted him. Never in her life had she wanted like this, and the new feeling was intoxicating. It made her reckless.

With renewed courage, she broke their kiss and pulled him even closer so she could place her lips against the underside of his jaw. He allowed it, chuckling at her clumsy attempt to add to the constellation of hickeys that peppered his neck and shoulder. If this was how one showed their devotion, then she would do it. She would mark a god.

If Prime’s satisfied little hum was any indication, she wasn’t far off. “Harder, little one,” he said mildly. “Put all the fierceness of your reverence into it.” He lowered himself closer to her, giving her easier access to his skin even as he scissored his fingers to emphasize his words. “Suck harder for me.” 

The command sent a thrill through her core, and of course she obeyed. Her reward was his velvet sigh. He rocked against her, pressing his fingers deep into her folds, pressing his cock to her skin, pressing his chest to her exploring mouth. He was everywhere, her world. She breathed him in, the heady mix of her own scent combining with the sweat and come from his earlier dalliance with the clones…

At the thought of the other two, she spared a look for the other side of the vast bed. Hadn’t Prime said something about them joining? But no, the space was empty. They were alone in the room.

She was quickly brought back to more important matters by Prime’s breath on her ear. “I decided I want you all to myself… this time.” 

“ _ This _ ti--eep!” He’d bitten her ear again. They were so  _ sore _ from the constant abuse. Prime only flashed a dazzling, sharp smile, delighted as always by her reaction. 

“I could just gobble you up,” he said, touching their noses together briefly. With one last wriggle for good measure, his fingers withdrew from her folds, and he flicked his tongue over the wetness clinging to them. “You will be a frightfully delicious meal, my sweet.” 

She felt boneless, yet wound tight. Living prey with nowhere to run, waiting to be devoured. Prime’s expression softened, though a possessive spark still smouldered behind his eyes. “You’re trembling.”

Was she? “I think I’m… nervous.”

"That's understandable. This is your first time, is it not?"

He knew the answer, of course. He knew everything about her. Why even ask?

He put a hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. “You who have given me so much already,” he said. “Yet you still endeavor to take on something far greater than yourself. Do not worry.” He kissed her on the other cheek, then the mouth. “I will guide you through it.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

He pulled back, and she missed his warmth. He positioned himself between her legs. His thumbs held her open as he slid forward.

He poured into her, parting her slick lips with his tapered head. 

At first it was like stepping into a hot spring, an intense temperature change that had her moaning luxuriously, but not at all forceful. Until he reached a tipping point. Then the liquid warmth pushed against her walls as he sought to go deeper. Though she wanted to see only him, she couldn’t help but throw her head back and squeeze her eyes shut. The more pressure he exerted, the harder the pliant core became. He was so much  _ bigger _ than her. Surely they were incompatible after all.

“Hush those thoughts, love.” He paused, taking in her quivering frame. She couldn’t see him, but she  _ knew _ he was watching her pant and clutch at the sheets. “Slow your breathing. Focus on my voice.” He placed a hand on her stomach, holding his delicate balance. “You are perfect. You are worthy.” He took a breath, and she imagined she heard the slightest hint of a catch that belied his pure control. “You are  _ mine. _ ”

Her heart fluttered all the more at those words, but she did as he said, trying to regain command of her panicking lungs. Eventually, she fell to a calmer rhythm. 

She opened her eyes to see him radiant above her. His skin glistened in the soft white light, and his hair fairly glowed. His eyes were entirely on hers, waiting. 

She swallowed. “Please… keep going.” 

With a smile, he obliged. The faun fought to keep her breathing steady, even as he stretched her to her limit.  _ Relax _ , she thought,  _ don’t tense up. _ The ever-present tendrils of Lord Prime’s mind combed through her thoughts, softening them, and she marveled at how quickly she’d gotten used to his closeness, his power over her.

And now, with his patient movement, they were more intimate than ever, physically and psychically.


	7. Chapter 7

Their hips met. Skies above, she felt so full.

Prime exhaled. “Speak, soft one.”

“I love you,” was the first thing to pass the faun’s lips. Then, “Is this right?”

“You are even more exquisite than I could have predicted.” She couldn’t believe the breathless note in his voice.  _ She _ was causing such discomposture? The mist of his mind enveloped hers with a myriad of emotions that she couldn’t parse, and in return her own thoughts grew pleasantly foggy and detached from the whispers of others, now so far away. “Be ready for me to move.”

She braced herself as he pulled out--not as slowly as he went in, but still ever so carefully. If she wasn’t already flushed from the effort of that first thrust, she’d blush at the wet sucking noises that came as he moved. 

Without warning, he drove forward again. The faun screamed, more out of shock than pain, though there was that. He bared his fangs. “Scream as much as you like,” he said, grasping her hips.

Despite the frightening words and the suddenness of his movement, Prime seemed to be holding back, not forcing all the way back in but allowing them both to get used to the movement. He molded to her insides, his supple cock filling to her shape and then  _ pushing _ . Her body let him go reluctantly and gladly accepted him back. 

Breaths of pain morphed into delighted gasps as with each thrust her body grew more accustomed to him. She reached for him and drew him close, wanting to inhale his scent, hear his voice, and infuse her every sense with Prime’s Light, with  _ Prime _ . 

Her hands meandered up and down the planes of his back as she clung to him. Did that feel good for him? Or was it merely distracting? Or pointless? Should she touch the metal ports? She wanted so badly to please him that a thread of anxiety unspooled within her chest. Her body began to tense with indecision, the imagined pressure to pick something, anything to do--

In a flash, her hands were pinned on either side of her head again. “If freedom troubles you so,” he growled, nuzzling her neck, “then I must take the choice away from you.”

There was no time for her to feel ashamed or embarrassed of her lapse. His consciousness, which before was merely cocooning her awareness in its soft fog, broke its protective wall and plunged into hers.

_ He consumes her mind as surely as her body, languishing in her thoughts, tasting them as if they drip with the most decadent honey. He sweeps away any hint of her doubt. Later, he will show her how to properly exalt his body with her touch. For now he shares his pleasure with her, gifting her with the intoxicating arousal her own body inspires in him and exponentially multiplying hers. She’s unraveling so sweetly with every motion, even when he restrains her inquisitive hands. Especially so, the kinky little thing. He revels in her moans and mewls, so delicate yet so vibrant. As he guides her to her peak, he’s careful to hold back his own, for the moment. _

He stretched overtop of her, his huge body eclipsing the rest of the world. Heart in her throat, all worries erased, she arched her back to meet his every thrust, crying out with each sublime pulse of pleasure. Her walls clenched around him, and he paused his motions to instead bury himself deep,  _ deep _ into her, hitting the exact spot that threw her over the edge of a cliff and into an endless rush of euphoria. 

Her nerves sang, electricity radiating out from her core in waves of bliss. It was like falling. It was like flying. It was transcendent. For a moment time froze, and nothing existed except her and Prime and the scattered notes of her shouts. She never wanted it to end.

Then, bit by bit, the pieces settled. She floated down from her high, breathing hard. Reality returned with a pleasant, gauzy haze blurring the edges. Prime’s face came back into focus, and for that she was almost grateful to come down. 

He still had that hungry glint in his eye, and gradually the faun realized he was still hard inside her. 

“That was delectable,” he purred. “But we are far from finished.”

“I-I didn’t assume--Mmh!” He rolled his hips again, and it was still a delicious sensation to have him move inside her. Unbidden, she matched him, slowly building up a new rhythm.

When he leaned over to whisper in her ear, he never stopped undulating, making it difficult to focus on his words. “Are you ready to take things a touch harder?”

She didn’t know what he meant, but she was powerless to resist anything he suggested. She tried to speak, to tell him yes, but all that came was a low drawn out moan.

Smirking, he leaned back. With as little effort as flipping a pillow, he turned her onto her side and dragged her toward him by her leg, lifting it to more firmly crush their pelvises together. His claws dug into her fur and the flesh beneath as he rammed into her. 

She could only clutch at the sheets, groaning, with a high-pitched yelp every time he slammed back inside her. Again and again, at a relentless pace. She felt she might tear in two. He bore down on her with a ferocity that set her heart staggering. Fast, too fast. Would this be her limit? Would she finally succumb and faint now, of all times?

Ah, but no. He sensed her consciousness at its edge. Ever precise, he eased his motions without completely letting go of his vicious demeanor. The thrill of danger was present, along with a deep-seated knowledge that he would not break her.  _ You are too precious to damage permanently _ , his voice curled around her disorderly thoughts.

Her heartbeat slowed from painfully fast to a more manageable leaping. Immediately, its endurance was tested by Prime’s low growl. He hooked her knee over his shoulder and pushed forward. The faun keened and pressed the side of her face into the sheets, muffling the noise as much as she could as he found a new angle to toy with her from. Her breath came hard and hot. She was close to coming again, and Prime encouraged it by grinding against her with every downstroke.

She was more prepared this time for the destruction of her senses, could more appreciate the intense clench of her spasms around Prime. Her whole body echoed the orgasm, her deepest muscles constricting. She shook the longer it went on. Then, slowly, every fiber of her being relaxed into a tired, satisfied puddle.

Strong arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into them, content and warm and buzzing with afterglow. So she was thrown off guard when he pulled her upright. She blinked blearily into Prime’s four-fold gaze. He had pulled out, and she felt a void where he’d once filled her.

They kissed. She wasn't sure who moved first--probably they both did at once. It was senseless, aimless exploration of one another’s mouths. Their tongues twisted together until the faun couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Her fingers spread against his chest, no longer uncertain. Her only thought was to memorize the expanse of his skin, the texture and temperature of every inch of him. 

His own hands clutched her to his chest, and one arm slid down under her rump. He lifted her (she squeaked once again) and rolled until he had her straddling his stomach. Both his hand and his cock, harder than ever, rested against her backside.

Suddenly she was looking down at him, and his face was no less smug for being beneath her. By the stars, he was beautiful. The faun bit her lip and worked up the courage to ask, “Why have you held back?” She could feel the tension in his shaft from release being denied for so long.

“Because,” he answered, “I wanted to save the sweetest pleasure of all for last.” His huge hands rested on her hips. “No hiding your face this time. I want you to well… and truly…  _ fuck me _ .”

It was an order. And though she was tired and sore she was also elated to have this chance. The edges of their minds were still entangled, so she could feel his assurance that she had already satisfied his every whim, and that she would continue to do so.

Balancing herself against his hard abdomen, she slid backwards over his cock. Her lower lips brushed him down to the base, earning a rumbling hum from Prime, until she was sitting with it rigid and bright in front of her. 

She had taken the entirety of  _ that _ into her body? And she was about to do it again. If she wasn’t so drunk on his presence, she might care.

Delicately, she grasped him low with one hand, her fingers just unable to wrap all the way around. The silken skin beneath her palm pulsed with heat, and he was slick from both her juices and his own secretions. 

She wanted… to examine it more. Taut as it was, the cobalt shaft seemed to be wrapped in a translucent, green, malleable layer that gave it its seeming flexibility. But she could also feel the thick, burning hot core running the length of the member. Covered in faintly glowing precum, the mixture of colors was… beautiful.

Prime’s thumbs stroked her hip bones, a gentle reminder that he had given her a command. With one more deep breath, she carefully lifted herself up to hover over his pretty cock. A light upstroke that made his breath hitch just the slightest, then she guided the tip to her entrance. 

Once again he parted her folds smoothly. Deceptively easy. This time, instead of filling her like liquid, his tapered head snaked its way to her deepest walls, then gave, allowing her to continue lowering her body even as the pressure mounted. The faun sank down, and Prime’s claws dug furrows into her hips as he tilted his head back and groaned.

When she sat flush against him she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath, then rose again. The movement was unfamiliar and awkward, and she plopped back down too hard with a pained little yelp. Her face burned and she didn’t look Prime in the eye, but she tried again. She found that instead of lifting her weight straight up and down, it was better to lean forward and rock her pelvis back and forth. That felt better for her, in any case.

She risked a glance at Prime. His main pair of eyes were half-lidded, watching her with a look at was part lazy, part hypnotized. “Beautiful,” he murmured. His hands slid up and down her waist, guiding her rhythm. 

Faster. She was better prepared now for the punishment her inner walls took, and she even felt… powerful. 

Harder. Though he supported her body at times, she was completely in control of their pleasure.  _ She _ was making  _ him _ cry out in ecstasy. A wild grin spread on her face, all embarrassment draining away at the sight of his alluring throat exposed to her, his eyes fluttering closed. 

She fucked the Prime. Gleefully. Recklessly. It  _ hurt _ , but she was addicted to the sound of his moans entwining with her own wanton voice. And past the pain his cock hit that wonderful sweet spot they’d discovered right behind her pubic bone. 

_ They’ve made so many delicious discoveries today. This fascinating creature has the tenacity to bring even him to speechlessness. Her abandon tastes of the most exotic fruit, its sweet skin hiding flesh of the most intense spice. He was right to hold back this long. Uninhibited by fear, she devours him as hungrily as he had her. _

With a gasp, the faun surfaced from the glimpse into Prime’s thoughts. Even as undone as he looked, he still had such control. 

She knew her own limit approached. Her thighs shook from the effort. Sensing it, Prime hooked his claws into the fur of her rump and helped her along. He growled, “Look at me.”

She did, and was lost in his Light.

_ His thoughts plunge into hers again, swirling together until there is no separating the two. They ebb and flow with the jostle of emotion like water tumbling behind glass, until the pressure is too much and the barrier shatters. Glittering glass and intangible feelings are strewn across the cosmos, all sharp and biting and so very  _ real _. For eons they fly to the edges of the ever-expanding universe, before gravity pulls them back into a single entity. They come apart, shredding each other to bits in order to pick up the pieces of individuality once more.  _

The faun’s body quaked from head to hoof. Molten liquid flooded her insides, and her voice shook as she wailed to the stars. Prime ground upward into her, his own wordless shout more like a roar. 

The aftershocks rocked them for what felt like hours until, gradually, their mouths closed but for their panting breaths. The faun drooped forward, sprawling onto Prime’s heaving chest.

Once again, his arms wound around her and his claws ran through her hair. Time didn’t exist. Nothing existed outside this room, outside this bed. A sleepy purr rumbled from Prime’s throat.

“You precious thing,” he sighed. “You truly are pure through and through.”


	8. Chapter 8

_ You truly are pure through and through. _

There was that word again. Pure. Prime had thought such of the faun when he'd first seen into her mind. She wasn’t sure she knew yet what it meant to him. Snuggled up on his chest, though, she thought she might be on the edge of understanding. The blank bliss of thoughtlessness, a void where only a pleasant peace presided. It was where they both drifted in their post-coital fog. The hivemind was a distant white noise, familiar and comforting. Her body was finally--finally!--released from the coils of heat the hormones had ignited in her. She felt herself again, and yet she was utterly changed. 

His warm hand rubbed her back, tracing her spine and shoulder blades. The rise and fall of his chest, the lines of his collarbone, the rhythm of his pulse… yes, she'd gladly stay here forever, safely cocooned in his arms.

So when he turned over and dumped her into the sheets, she was more than mildly put out. "I was comfortable," she whined.

Prime arched a brow ridge. "Aren't you demanding, now?" He tapped her nose with one finger. "You need attention before you can use my body as your pillow."

She tilted her head, confused, and he traced his finger downward until he reached the cut above her breast. She'd forgotten about it completely. It was no longer bleeding, but a smear of dried red marred her skin. And, now that she was aware of it, a persistent sting throbbed in time with her heartbeat. "Oh. Ow."

Prime smirked. "I promised not to damage you permanently, so don't worry. I’ll ensure it doesn’t scar." He snapped his fingers, and the door to the room opened. A hooded clone bearing a tray glided in, set it down, and left before the faun could ascertain if she knew him or not. 

The tray held a small towel, a bowl of water, and a jar. Prime picked up the towel, dipped it in the water, and gently wiped the blood from the faun’s skin. She winced as he rubbed the wound clean, and he trilled quietly, somehow comforting without words. The jar contained a poultice which he scooped out with a finger to dab on the faun’s injury. 

The balm cooled the pain instantly, and she sighed. “Thank you.”

“But of course. I take care of my pets,” he said simply. “You’ll need to apply this each day to ensure your wound heals quickly and with no markings. Can you do that?”

In another life, the faun would have bristled at his tone--a touch condescending. Even now, she raised her head a bit proudly and said defensively, “Of all your orders, that should be the easiest to follow.”

He laughed, setting the jar back on the tray and putting all it held aside. “Is that so?” He raised his body over hers and hunched over her, blocking out the light. For a moment his eyes glowed menacingly, his fangs bared. The faun’s eyes widened and her heart skipped at his sudden shift in mood. “I will have many orders for you yet,” he said, low. He loomed closer to her, his eyes hypnotic--

Then he gave her a peck on the forehead, and the spell was broken. “But I did also promise that this was your last ‘test’ for today. And you certainly passed with flying colors, my sweet. You're positively brimming with data.” 

He grinned at her, even as her shivers from his brief--threat?--subsided. Trying to hide them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a brief kiss on the lips and then simply holding onto him. His teasing kept her on her hooves, that was for sure.

She fell back to the bed with her arms still around his neck. He followed her down, their foreheads touching. They stared into one another’s eyes, sifting through aimless thoughts. The hivemind remained distant, an unspecific murmur as the Horde went about its business while its leader sought his pleasure. 

The faun had been so caught up in… well, everything, that she hadn’t stopped to think that being part of the hivemind meant every feeling of hers was broadcast to every other brother and sister out there. 

Oh, stars.

But no. There must be some veneer of privacy afforded to Prime. In any case, there was no feeling of… reaction or focus or anything that might indicate they had the attention of anyone outside this room. She let out a sigh of relief. Besides, all she cared about was right here, in her arms. 

The whole matter came to her and was dismissed in moments. 

Meanwhile, the faun’s hands roamed down Prime’s back and skimmed the metal ports embedded there. Her mind wandered to the memory of them pressed against her body as he leaned against her, being taken by one of his own clones while she was helpless to move. She blushed, unable to believe so much had just happened. 

Her fingers, seeking distraction, rubbed over the metal rims more firmly. What were these ports for? Perhaps he’d like it if she…

It took only a little probing before a rumble began in his chest. The metal was warm from his body and more deeply inset than the faun had first realized. Where organic and inorganic melded she massaged gently, swirling her finger around the smooth sides of the port. Prime slowly collapsed, purring and fairly crushing her beneath his gigantic frame. She didn’t stop her little massage, fascinated by his reaction. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck where his breath tickled. 

“Ooh, don’t stop.” His voice was muffled against her skin. “Don’t ever stop.”

“I’ll keep going, but you’re heavy!” she teased. Though really the faun couldn’t complain about her position. His weight was a comfortable sort of pressure that made her feel oddly relaxed rather than trapped. 

Such a dramatic reaction just from a little fiddling with his ports! He was practically melting, and that purr was delectable. She continued to trace the ports she could reach--the two mirroring each other on his upper torso and one a little higher right between his shoulder blades. It gave her a chance to really  _ feel _ him in a way she hadn’t been able to before. Velvety skin covered his hard muscles, and she felt his bones rolling beneath all of that as he adjusted his position to cradle her head in one hand. 

The middle port, the one right overtop his spine, seemed to be the most sensitive. He gave a pleased moan whenever she brushed it, as if he were tasting a fine meal. His whole frame shivered delicately, little jolts that assured her she was doing everything right.

The hand cradling her head lazily pet her hair in an echo of her own ministrations. She couldn't purr, but she did hum tunelessly, the vibrations in her chest resonating with his. 

How peaceful, after all she’d been through. Warm, pleasantly aching, and so full of belonging. Yes, she  _ belonged _ here, serving Prime. A faint chorus rose up in the somewhat muted hivemind, reverberating with her praise.

Eventually, when her hands faltered as her consciousness ebbed, Prime slipped his weight off of her. He tugged the sheets over them both, and the faun sank deeper into the comfort of the bed and Lord Prime’s embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

The faun's heart raced, and her mind was a blank chasm of pure dead. She felt it in her stomach, that sickening wrench that came with the fear of facing something terrible, inevitable, and of your own stupid making. She stared at the ceiling, frozen, disbelieving. 

Moments ago she’d been peacefully drifting in that liminal space between waking and sleep, curled in a cloud-like nest of white pillows and sheets. As consciousness rose like the sun, she slowly remembered she was not home. She was on a space-faring ship. The Emperor's ship. 

The Emperor, Lord Prime, whom she had…

No. That had to have been a dream.

The aches in her body told a different story. 

Her brain rejected the idea again. It was an  _ intense _ dream.

But dreams didn't leave cuts and bruises.

It couldn't be true. There was some other explanation. She didn't volunteer to be a biological ambassador and then proceed to  _ fuck the Emperor.  _ That just didn't happen.

That wasn't her.

But here she was. Wrists mottled with bruises. A cut on her chest. Her ears tender to the touch. Most likely if she looked into a mirror she'd see great bite marks along her neck. 

To say nothing of the punishment she felt between her legs. 

The only blessing she could find this morning was that she awoke alone. She was left to weather the hurricane of feelings and memories in peace--and to silently scream at the unsympathetic ceiling.

_ How why how how where how what what what WHAT. _

_ How could this happen? _

_ What now? _

_ Where was he? _

Oh stars, she had to get out of here before he came back.

While her frantic thoughts fluttered like excitable birds, she felt… a gaze. It was the same feeling one gets when catching the eye of someone from across a crowded room. She felt suddenly seen, taken note of. 

But when she peeked out of her nest, the room was empty, save for that infernal chair. It had folded back into its sleek, innocent shape. She knew better now. Even the furniture couldn’t be trusted.

With that in mind, and certain she was alone after all, she tossed aside the sheets and made to stand. When her hooves hit the polished floor, they skittered out from under her, and she landed ungracefully on her tail with a yelp. Even the cursed  _ floor _ conspired against her! She hung onto the bed for support to get her legs under her, but she couldn’t take a step without sliding and stumbling. It wasn’t just that her muscles were rubbery from last night’s…. exertion. Her hooves simply couldn’t find traction. How could those flat-footed aliens run around so efficiently with such slippery floors?

Of course, that was when the door slid open.

“Eep!” The faun scrambled back onto the bed and dove into the sheets. She was thoroughly trapped on her soft little island, but she felt better being unseen.

Footsteps entered the room, and a bored voice said, “Lord Prime sends his regards, esteemed guest.” A pause, then a sigh. “Is there something wrong, little sister?”

“Um,” she said. She thought she recognized that tone. She’d only heard it in her head the night before, calling her  _ interloper _ . The possessive brother. She’d seen him… do things with Lord Prime. While she’d been bound to the chair. 

Of course  _ he’d _ be the one to find her in this state.

“I’m--” her dry throat made the word into little more than a whisper. She tried again. “I’m well, thank you.”  _ Pleaseleavepleaseleave. _

The attendant scoffed. “I want to be here as little as you seem to want me here. However, it is Lord Prime’s will that I see to your needs. This includes feeding and dressing you.” There was a stretch of silence. “These are things for which you need to get  _ out _ of the bed, little sister.”

Oh, that tone when he said  _ little sister _ rankled her. She hung on to the scrap of pride she had left and lifted her head from her nest. 

The clone was setting down a tray of--food? It smelled lovely, like a mixture of warm bread and cinnamon, but the faun didn’t recognize the colorful morsels on the plates. But there was quite a lot of it, and her stomach growled.

Next the clone shook out a robe much like the clothes he wore--white, emblazoned with the Horde wings on the chest. He looked at her, his face bland. “Though clothing is optional among your people, Lord Prime, in His wisdom, thought you would like something to offset the chill of space.”

The faun folded her arms across her chest self-consciously. “How kind,” she murmured. “Um, look. I think I, uh, m-made a mistake.” The clone arched a brow, barely seeming to care. He still held out the robe, waiting for her to step into it. “I don’t know what came over me, and I’m relieved Lord Prime seems to have forgiven me, but I think I need to go. Now.” She bit her lip, worrying at the tiny cut that was left over from last night.

Prime had kissed her so sweetly after she threw herself at him. Remembering made her gut twist in a not altogether unpleasant way, but she pushed down the memories. She’d die of embarrassment if she got lost in those thoughts. She could hardly handle it now. 

The clone looked at her with indifference. “I’ve no idea what you mean. You’re hardly worth His attention in the first place. But, as He is generous to all within His Light, He will hear out your concerns once you have nourished yourself.”

“Oh no, no, I can’t see him!” She clutched at the sheets anxiously. “No, please, just, I’ll just leave and not bother him. I won’t even take his food! I’d be on my way now, except, well…”

“Silence, you little fool,” the clone hissed. “You will take what Lord Prime so graciously offers you and be properly thankful he sees anything at all in--”

He cut off abruptly, his eyes going wide. His hands holding the robe spasmed, nearly dropping it. The faun stared in alarm, wondering if she should call for help for him. 

Then glowing white pupils appeared in his eyes, and his expression smoothed out into a familiar smirk.

Her heart stopped. It was him.

“What is this about a ‘mistake’?” The voice coming from the clone was the same, and yet held a completely different timbre. The confidence of a god. He tossed the robe over one arm and approached the faun, who scooted to the other side of the bed. He paused and cocked his head, smile slipping just a bit. “My dear, whatever is the matter with you? You reject my hospitality, and now you wish to  _ leave _ ?”

The faun could only squeak.

Prime in the clone’s body sat on the bed and leaned toward her. “Perhaps you have forgotten. You are mine.” In a deft move, he tossed the robe around her shoulders and dragged her to him by the sleeves. She was helpless to resist, trapped in his steadily darkening gaze. “I would suggest reconsidering calling lying with me a ‘mistake’.”

The faun whispered, “F-forgive me.”

He bared the clone’s teeth in a grin. “There is nothing to forgive. You did beautifully. I simply suggest you do not, what’s the phrase… hit and run. That would be quite rude.”

She could feel her face and ears heating up. Hearing him again was igniting her senses, and even though his real body was most likely some distance away, she could feel his mental fingers fondling the edges of her fluttering thoughts. Once again, like having one’s attention captured from across a crowd. Through the sea of the hivemind he was always there, so intrinsic and all-powerful that at first she hadn’t noticed his hum underlying the roar of the rest of the hivemind. Until now she hadn’t paid it any attention at all, she was already so used to its perpetual noise.

In fact, it had certainly been fainter… until Prime took notice of her.

The clone patted her cheek. “That’s right,” Prime said. “It looks like I’ll have to keep you extra close if you’re to remain part of my flock permanently. You do want that, right?”

“Yes!” she answered immediately. “Of course I do.”

“Perfect!” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and perhaps she imagined the slip of his tongue against her cut, for it was over in a moment. “Now eat. The food looks a little different but I assure you we synthesized it down to the molecular level to meet your nutritional requirements. I’m afraid we didn’t procure any of your homeland’s food before leaving orbit.”

The faun’s head spun. Her thoughts were sluggish with shock and the implications of what she’d so readily agreed to. The clone leaned away from her as Prime’s Light left his eyes. He stood, touching his mouth and not quite wiping away the kiss.

Then she blurted, “We’re in  _ space _ ?”


	10. Interlude: Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime's two attendants make themselves scarce as he has his way with the faun. But one of them was left in a state of wanting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [LadyBinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinary/pseuds/LadyBinary), who used her superpowers and Google-fu to save my hard drive from obliteration this past weekend. Ilysm *sob*

While Lord Prime devoured the meeping faun, the patient clone quietly pulled his spent brother's arm around his shoulders and stole out of the room. Prime's dismissal of them was a mere afterthought, and the patient one simply felt lucky they had been remembered enough to be allowed to leave. 

“I can walk,” his brother grumbled groggily once they were in the hallway.

“Don’t be prideful,” the patient one chided. “You’ve just joined with the most powerful being in the cosmos. It is no shame if you are staggered.”

“Hmm. I’m not so staggered that I didn’t notice you were tossed aside before your time.” His brother smirked, but there was a hidden note of something in his voice. Not quite concern, but perhaps sympathy.

The patient one turned his head away as they walked, hiding a grimace. Truthfully, it was painful to move about, so urgent was the bulging need beneath his clothes. He still had the faun’s salty flavor on his tongue and the mesmerizing image in his mind of her face gazing at him with the eyes of Prime. He did hope Lord Prime would be merciful enough to leave her unbroken. He liked her.

“You’re jealous of her,” his brother mused out loud.

“You’re one to speak of jealousy,” the patient one scoffed. He hadn’t even tried to tamp down his thoughts, still buzzing from his… activities. “She is blessed with Lord Prime’s favor. Who would not be jealous?”

They stepped into a sanitation chamber, not far from the quarters where they had left the Emperor and his newest conquest. Here they could clean themselves and retrieve fresh garments. The patient one was only mildly rumpled, but his brother’s tabard and tights had been neatly shredded by Lord Prime’s claws. Before the patient one could bring up the panel that would unlock the storage compartments, his brother reached out and touched his face. The patient one flinched back in surprise. “What?”

“What about you?” his brother asked. “You must be in terrible discomfort.”

“I will… take care of it soon.”

“I can help you ‘take care of it’ now.” The other clone’s eyes were hooded, not unlike the look he had given Lord Prime earlier. It made the patient one flush.

“Really, are you not satisfied? After all of that?” he teased, trying to cover up his flustered thoughts.

“I could never be left wanting less of Lord Prime. He may use my body for the next aeon and I would not dare call myself ‘satisfied’. You, on the other hand,” he continued, brushing his knuckles along the patient one’s cheekbone, “you deserve release as well. You have served him nobly.”

With the slightest pressure of a hand against his chest, his brother pushed him against the wall. The patient one swallowed dryly. “I…”

When he didn’t elaborate, the other clone simply smiled, not without mischief but also not without kindness, and quietly pressed their lips together.

The patient one bit back an immediate moan. This wasn’t the hungry, all-devouring kiss of the Prime-possessed faun, or even the possessive claiming of body his brother had displayed when attempting to intimidate the faun. Their mouths melded together naturally, mirror images slipping into alignment. Instead of bursting suns and searing skies, it was slow and gracious, like slipping into a warm bath after a cycle of hard work. 

_Let me help you, dear one. Your devotion has not gone unnoticed._

_I need no notice as long as Lord Prime is pleased._

_He_ is _pleased. It is his will that good work be rewarded._ The patient one gasped into the kiss as the other clone skimmed his claws down the patient one’s sides. It was the ghost of the caresses he yearned for. Even through his clothes the touch made him shiver pleasantly. The other clone's tongue lightly touched the patient one’s lips, asking permission. 

The patient one granted it, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to greet the other. Through their connection, he shared the memory of Prime’s kiss with his brother, even if it had been through a temporary vessel rather than the glory of Prime himself. It was a paltry offering in comparison to the honor his brother had already received, but he felt he needed to return this favor in some small way, even if his brother did not particularly welcome the memory of the faun into their stolen privacy. 

_She is devout. Why do you dislike her?_

_Let us not speak of her for now._

And before the patient one could probe further, the other clone was feathering kisses along his cheek, down his jaw, stopping high on his neck. His brother’s hot tongue swirled over his skin, and the patient one’s already weak knees gave just a little bit. He had to lean hard against the wall as his brother languidly lapped at the lines of corded muscles at his throat. 

_Aah._ The sigh of pleasure was both a physical and mental thing. _Thank you..._

While leisurely tasting the patient one’s neck, the other clone wandered his hands back upward; one cupped the side of the patient one’s neck just below his ear, while his other hand settled over the patient one’s port. He arched his neck, allowing better access for his brother. 

Oh, he was so warm. The full length of their bodies pressed together, firmly pinning the patient one to the wall. This time he didn’t suppress his moans, and the other clone felt the vibrations of his voice against his lips. He smiled as he worked, lightly circling the port and drawing out more gasps from the patient one. His skin tasted of sex and salt, a mingling of sweat and the sloppy juices from servicing the interloper faun.

He knew his self-sacrificing brother was barely holding himself together. Where his thigh pushed the patient one’s legs apart, he could feel the emergence of desire he tried so hard to hold back. He deserved all the sweetness he himself gave, so though the other clone wanted to drop to his knees now and entice the patient one’s cock forward, he continued instead to gently nibble his way up and down his brother’s neck, sucking and kissing and thoroughly enjoying his small moans and sighs.

They lost track of time like that. Slowly, the hand not playing with the patient one’s port roamed downward. He was deliberate in his motions so as not to give away his plan. The patient one seemed happy to stay like this, relishing the heat of his brother’s mouth slicking his skin. He never demanded more, nor did he take liberties of his own. 

Oh, he _wanted_ to thrust his hips up against the other clone’s, wanted to return the caresses and pull him down right there onto the floor. But his brother’s silent order was clear: _Stay still._

Not one to disobey, he focused on simply enjoying the touch and keeping his urges in check. The stroking of his port rim sent warm shivers down his spine. His neck was continuously massaged by tongue and light, grazing teeth. His brother was being so achingly gentle that it bordered on frustrating. The patient one could feel his sex straining to emerge from its sheath, but it ws held painfully back by his tights and--

Oh, _stars_. The other clone’s claws skated over the thin cloth. The lightest brush sent waves of need rolling through the patient one’s body, and he groaned out loud. He shifted on his feet, and his brother pressed him more firmly to the wall (the pressure against his neck intensified by a fraction, as if his brother wanted to swallow his noises). 

Beneath his tabard, those claws glided upward again, catching at the edge of the tights. He peeled the clothing down. It was slow, like everything else, and the patient one whimpered, feeling his brother’s knuckles bump over his hipbone. Those lips never left his neck, though surely it was covered in delicate hickies by now. His hands twitched with the urge to grab the other clone's head and wrench it up for another, harder, kiss, but the tease kept him pinned by sheer force of will.

_Please, I yield, I yield!_

_Hush, dear one. I have you._

"Oh, void," the patient one moaned breathlessly as the other clone's hand found his naked desire. With the tights loose around his thighs, his aching member rose from its hiding place, quickly growing firm between the other's fingers. And _still_ he bathed the patient one's neck in kisses that grew more urgent the more he panted and trembled. 

_Let me touch you, brother, please._

_…_

_Very well._

The patient one wrested his brother’s head up, their lips crashed together, and the patient one was patient no longer. He lurched into the other clone, nearly leaping into his arms. His cock ground into the other's hand with shameless insistence. Fingers tangled in hair, chests heaved, feet shuffled for balance. 

They teetered on the edge of falling, but the other clone had been prepared for the patient one's enthusiasm. He caught him around the waist and pushed his hips forward. His own hardness had returned, and the two tentacles twined together in a sinuous dance. The room echoed with their groans and sighs, and if either worried about being discovered, the concern was overwhelmed by raw passion that had been held back for too long.

Finding his footing, the other clone again pushed them to the wall with a _thump_ that stole the patient one's breath. The moment was a perfect distraction for the brother to break the kiss and slide down, down, until he was eye-level with the patient one's wet, throbbing cock.

He paused to enjoy the wide-eyed surprise on the face above him. Then he pressed his mouth to the base of the tentacle, tonguing the slit just behind it. The patient one threw his head back with a high keen, once again bracing against the wall for support.

The other clone dragged his tongue upward with a lascivious grin. He enjoyed the whimpers coming from above. They made his own cock pulse with each change in pitch. Even as he slid one digit into his brother’s slit, he fondled his own erection, matching the patient one’s cries pump for pump.

When he took the tip of the patient one’s cock in his mouth, he felt hands grasp his head once again. Still, the patient one did not force any movement on him, so he continued his slow ministrations. With tortuous restraint, he slid his lips around the slick tentacle, appreciating its smoothness and warmth. They were both smaller than Prime in every way, but soon his mouth was full and fluid dribbled down his chin. 

In a shaking voice the patient one asked, “Thrice damned shadows, are you trying to tease me to death?” His legs trembled with each tiny wriggle of the other clone’s finger inside him.

_Language, brother. But if you insist you’re ready…_

Another finger slid inside the patient one at the same time as his brother plunged his head forward, taking in nearly the full length of cock. As a Chosen of Prime, he was familiar with how to steel his muscles so as not to gag, so the patient one’s length went in quite smoothly. It was actually rather pleasant--as were the full-throated cries coming from above. He thrust his own cock eagerly into his other hand.

On the upstroke, he inhaled quickly before diving back in. With masterful coordination he hooked his fingers at the patient one’s crux to find his inner sweet spot while working his tongue around as much of the outer length as he could manage. The taste was sweeter than the ghost of the faun’s musk he’d tasted in the patient one’s kisses. He sucked and savored and gratified himself all along.

Claws pricked his scalp as his brother became careless with his grip, but the other clone didn’t mind. He had faced much rougher treatment gladly before. Really, he hoped the patient one would unravel more and take what he deserved, but the sweet thing minded his strength even as he lost the last of his composure.

He just needed one last push, and the other clone was happy to comply.

_Come for me._

The patient one shuddered violently, the command sending him over the edge. His muscles clenched around the other clone’s fingers, and hot ejaculate flooded his brother’s mouth. His shouts were on the verge of sobs, and it was enough to send the other clone into ecstatic throes of his own. He moaned around his mouthful of cock, teasing out as much of the patient one’s pleasure as he could.

When the patient one’s trembling mostly subsided, the other clone withdrew. He was heedless of the mess dripping down his neck. He cared only that he’d done right by his sweet brother.

The patient one felt this, and slid down the wall to join him on the floor. The urge to cuddle up together in a post-coital fog was strong and mutual, and they indulged it for a few moments. They thrummed with contentment as they leaned their heads together. The patient one combed his fingers through the other clone’s hair with little trills of happiness.

_Thank you._

But their unseemly states required attention before long. They helped one another undress and disposed of the soiled clothing in a chute. They made use of the sanitation chamber’s facilities in companionable silence, only the ebb and flow of their peaceful thoughts between them. Once clean, they dressed, zipping each other into fresh uniforms. 

The patient one agitated over his brother’s tabard, insisting it lay crooked. The other clone allowed him the fuss until he pointedly said, “We have duties to attend.”

With one more tug and smoothing of cloth, the patient one acquiesced and straightened. “I suppose so.”

While they had cleaned, the notice had reverberated through the hivemind: The Velvet Glove was to be prepared for space-faring. 

The patient one wondered if Lord Prime’s guest had agreed to be taken off-planet. But as he and his brother traded nods and went their separate ways, he dismissed the concern.

It was Prime’s will.


End file.
